Castigos y Soluciones
by MarsNeptune
Summary: Muchos Dioses han causado problemas en la Tierra y es hora de que Zeus ponga un poco de orden. Es hora de que ciertos Dioses sufran las consecuencias de sus actos.
1. I Hades, Hipnos y Thanatos

**Nota del Autor: **Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, no solo de Siant Seiya, sino el primero que me animo a publicar en mi vida. Este sera el fic que dara inicio a otros que tengo en la cabeza pero que tengo que trabajar en sus argumentos y detalles. Este fic consiste en Zeus y Hera (por metida y chismosa) repartiendo castigos y ordenes a los Dioses que han causado problemas en la Tierra, ni siquiera Atena saldra libre de esto. Al escribir todo en este fic me ahorro el trabajo de escribir lo que Zeus y Hera decidiran para cada Dios en los fic que les correspondan.

Aqui TODOS los Dioses que han aparecido en Siant Seiya apareceran, y una vez que todos reciban sus nuevas ordenes y castigos (la mayoria) empesare con los fic en que cada Dios por su parte trabajara para arreglar los desastres que causaron el Diluvio de Poseidon, la Guerra Santa contra Hades y los daños que recibieron los campos de batalla (el Santuario de Atena, el Templo Submarino de Poseidon y el Inframundo de Hades) y por supuesto sus guerreros adaptandose a sus nuevas vidas.

Espero que a todos les guste, reviews diciendome si les gusto o no y porque me seran muy utiles, y son bienvenidos. Bueno les dejo con el primer capitulo, y recuerden es mi primera vez sean buenos conmigo.

* * *

I Hades, Hipnos y Thanatos

Zeus, el Padre de los Hombres y de los Dioses, observaba analíticamente a las personas que tenía delante de él. ¿Personas? Más bien almas que tenía delante de él. Frente a su escritorio, bastante grande, lujoso y hecho de plata y oro, regalo de su hijo Hefestos, flotaban tres círculos del tamaño de pelotas de basketball que eran almas, una roja como la sangre, justo en medio de las otras dos que se encontraban a medio metro de distancia detrás de esa alma. El alma a la derecha de la roja, brillando de color dorado y la de la izquierda de color plateado.

"Entonces…..¿¿eso fue lo que paso??". Pregunto el señor del Olimpo con vos seria, serena y cansada después de pasar toda la mañana escuchando como fueron los sucesos de la Guerra Santa entre su querida hija Atena y su hermano Hades. Su esposa Hera, sentada en un cómodo sillón de cuero blanco, a la derecha del escritorio, también estuvo escuchando todo el relato atentamente.

"Pues, si eso fue todo lo que paso". Respondió el alma roja que no era otro que su hermano Hades. Zeus sabía de antemano que Atena era una chica lista y que volvería a ganar, pero nunca se imagino que su hija dejaría en este estado a su hermano Hades. Bueno eso le pasa a Hades por haber dejado su cuerpo por tanto tiempo y apenas al volver a el se pone a pelear contra los santos de Atena que lograron llegar al Eliseo y para colmo obtuvieron, gracias a su poderoso cosmos, armaduras divinas.

"Hermano esta vez si que terminaste muy mal". Dijo Zeus. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de pelear con Atena, llevan así siglos, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? Es mas ¿Qué no habíamos acordado que dejarías las Guerras Santas después de la guerra anterior a esta?".

"Si, eh, pero, veras, yo, este, ¿como te lo explico? ¡¡Todo fue culpa de Hipnos y Thanatos!!". Estallo el rey del Inframundo.

"¡¡¡¿¿Cómo que nuestra culpa??!!!". Reclamaron el alma dorada y la plateada, que no eran otros que Hipnos y Thanatos.

"Claro que tienen la culpa", Esta vez fue Hera la que hablo, la Diosa del Matrimonio se puso de pie y camino lenta pero firmemente hacia las dos almas de los Dioses Gemelos.

"Bien que manipularon a esa pobre chica Pandora para que hiciera lo que ustedes querían. La utilizaron, hasta alteraron su memoria para que no recordara su infancia con sus padres, ¡y para colmo tu Thanatos la mataste por pensar que ya no era útil para ustedes!". Hera se detuvo frente al alma de Thanatos y la señalaba acusadoramente mirándola con el ceño fruncido y una cara que claramente decía: "Trata de defenderte y ya veras".

"En mi defensa, yo no quería que Pandora muriera, hasta le cuestione a mi hermano por lo que hizo". Dijo Hipnos, el alma de Thanatos "miro" con malos ojos al alma de su hermano, como diciendo: "Tu tampoco estas libre de culpa".

"Eso no cambia el hecho que los dos fueron los que planearon la guerra contra Atena". Dijo Zeus. "Por todo lo que los tres nos han contado, llegue a esa conclusión, no solo manipularon a Pandora, también a los Espectros he incluso a mi hermano Hades hasta cierto punto". Concluyo Zeus.

"Cierto Zeus. Cuando mi alma empezó a tomar control del Santo de Andrómeda, Shun, que por cierto es un buen chico, ya estábamos como a la mitad de la guerra y la verdad creí que la guerra anterior continuaba y por eso seguí la corriente. Y cuando estaba en mi trono analizando las cosas, aparecio el Santo del Fénix, Ikki, que amenazo con matarme y bueno ya sabes como fue el resto, pero en mi defensa tenia que defenderme, mi conciencia divina acababa de despertar y cuando estaba atando los cabos sueltos, aparecieron Atena y el Santo de Virgo que me querían matar". Dijo Hades.

"Pero bien que usted solito inicio el gran eclipse". Dijo Thanatos, el estaba conciente que al decir eso Hades lo castigaría cuando tuviera oportunidad, pero era obvio que si no lo castigaba Hades, lo haría Zeus o peor Hera. Si el iba a sufrir, no sufriría solo.

"El gran eclipse no era nada, solo era para asustar a Atena y que se rindiera, una ves que lo hiciera lo dejaría por unas horas mas y luego lo quitaría". Dijo Hades como restándole importancia al asunto. "_Maldito Thanatos, mejor te callas, ya veras cuando recupere mi cuerpo, desearas no recuperar el tuyo"_. Pensó el Rey de los Muertos.

"Muy bien, es momento de decidir que voy a hacer con ustedes tres". Sentencio Zeus, las tres almas "miraron" expectantes al señor del Olimpo.

"_Tal ves me regañe un poco pero no creo que valla mas lejos, es bien claro que Hipnos y Thanatos tienen la culpa de todo"._ Pensó Hades

"_Me van a castigar estoy seguro, pero aun así Thanatos va a llevar la peor parte"._ Pensó Hipnos

"_Maldita sea. El señor Hades probablemente salga libre de esto, Hipnos será castigado eso es seguro pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que me va a pasar a mi"._ Pensó Thanatos.

"Primero, el Inframundo y parte del Eliseo fueron destruidos cuando Hades murió, y no van a volver a la normalidad hasta que un Dios se encargue del lugar. Por lo tanto enviare a Persefone a poner en orden el Inframundo". Dijo Zeus.

"¡Mi querida Persefone!". Grito Hades, pequeños corazoncitos salían flotando de su alma. "Si, mi querida Persefone es mas que apta para el trabajo, hace tiempo que no la veo, la bruja de Demeter la ocupa demasiado. ¡Lo hace apropósito! Aun cuando es tiempo de que ella este conmigo Demeter siempre sale con algún cuento para que se valla con ella". Protesto Hades

"Ese es un asunto que también voy a solucionar hermano, hablare con Demeter para que deje de entrometerse entre ustedes". Dijo Hera, como Diosa del Matrimonio tiene que velar por todos los matrimonios.

"¡¡Ya era hora!! Una vez le dio gripe por dos décadas seguidas. ¡¡Y nosotros ni siquiera nos enfermamos amenos que reencarnemos en un cuerpo mortal!!" Reclamo el Señor del Inframundo indignado.

"Ejem, continuemos" Dijo Zeus. "Persefone se encargara del Inframundo, pero necesitara ayuda, así que he decidido que todos tus Espectros e incluso Pandora, si ella lo desea, revivan para ayudarla en su tarea. Pero TU Hades"

"_Aquí viene"_. Pensó Hades.

"Quedaras confinado en el Inframundo, no podrás salir de ahí por ningún motivo, amenos que yo te llame por alguna razón que requiera tu presencia ante mi persona, y así será por los próximos cien años. Y eso no es todo, como parte de tu castigo no recuperaras tu cuerpo". Sentencio Zeus.

"¿¿Qué??" Fue la primera palabra que salio de la boca de Hades. "¿¿Cómo que no me dejaras recuperar mi cuerpo??"

"Ese es tu verdadero castigo hermano. Crees que no se que el Inframundo para ti es el Eliseo, y con Persefone, que por culpa de todo este conflicto tendrá que estar ahí hasta nuevo aviso, lo pasarías de maravilla. No recuperaras tu cuerpo por el momento pero descuida no voy a dejarte así por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que los desastres que han ocurrido en la Tierra sean resueltos". Dijo calmadamente el Dios de Dioses.

"PERO ESO PUEDE TARDAR MUCHO TIEMPO". Estallo Hades.

"¡¡¡Pues eso te pasa por andar con Guerras Santas y no le grites así a Zeus delante de mi, Yo soy la única que puede hacerlo!!!". Le reprocho Hera. Una gran gotota recorrió la parte derecha de la cabeza de Zeus y la parte derecha del alma de Hades. Su hermana Hera si que tenía mal genio, todavía es un misterio para Hades que le vio Zeus.

"Esta bien, esta bien". Dijo Hades. "Pero trata de que todo se solucione rápido". Pensandolo mejor el castigo no era tan malo.

"Por ultimo, no permitiré que envíes a tus Espectros a pelear contra Atena de nuevo. Ella tiene muchas cosas que atender, después de haber peleado contra Poseidón y contra ti el mundo esta hecho un caos. Y ella será la responsable de arreglar las cosas en la Tierra. Tu ayuda a Persefone a poner en orden el Inframundo. Hermes y Hércules están ahí ahora mismo vigilando a todas las almas que están ahí". Dijo Zeus.

"Una vez que Persefone y yo estemos ahí todo se solucionara Zeus, te lo aseguro". Dijo Hades

"Espero que así sea, ahora con respecto a ustedes dos". Dijo Zeus observando fríamente a Hipnos y Thanatos. "Ya que ustedes estuvieron detrás de toda la guerra, su castigo será mas severo. Y creo que Hades esta de acuerdo conmigo en eso".

"Por supuesto". Dijo Hades, a pesar de que su alma era solamente una esfera brillante de color rojo, de alguna forma se podía decir que Hades estaba sonriendo en este momento.

"Si no les molesta". Intervino Hera. "Yo quisiera ser la que decida el castigo de estos dos sinvergüenzas. Tal y como hice con Ares, Zeus". Las almas de los Dioses Gemelos se volvieron pálidas después de escuchar a Hera.

Zeus miro curioso a su hermana/esposa, es cierto que le dio un castigo ejemplar a Ares por haber manipulado a un Santo de Atena y causar problemas no solo en el Santuario de su querida hija sino en el mundo entero con guerras civiles que por suerte no llegaron a mayores, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena por Hipnos y Thanatos.

"Hmmm…cierto, gracias a la memoria de Shun pude enterarme que Ares estuvo causando estragos en la Tierra. ¿Qué castigo le diste hermana?" Pregunto el Dios de la Tierra de la Muerte.

"Lo encadene a una roca rectangular donde permanece acostado, y los perros de caza de Artemisa vienen y le muerden todo el cuerpo. Las doncellas de Artemisa tienen permiso para usarlo como blanco para practicar su arquería, hasta Artemisa misma lo hace. Por ultimo Hércules va y le da una paliza dos veces al día, y así será por los próximos 100 años." Termino Hera de lo mas fresca como si Hades le hubiera preguntado que día es hoy.

Las almas de Hipnos y Thanatos después de escuchar el castigo que Hera le había impuesto a Ares, su propio hijo, estaban en el suelo, el color dorado y plateado fue reemplazado por el blanco y se veían enfermas aun para ser las esencias eternas de dos Dioses.

"Veo que después de tanto tiempo no has perdido el toque hermanita, jejeje". Dijo Hades mientras una gota se deslizaba por un costado de su alma.

"Bueno ¿que tienes en mente para Hipnos y Thanatos, cariño?". Pregunto Zeus con cara de cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

"Bueno, los dos aun causado muertes no solo en esta guerra sino también en la anterior, manipularon a la pobre de Pandora y Thanatos la mato". Dijo Hera. "A diferencia de Hades ustedes si recuperaran sus cuerpos".

"_¿Por que creo que eso no será algo precisamente bueno?"._ Pensó Thanatos.

"Y una vez que estén un sus cuerpos pasaran por todas y cada una de las prisiones del Inframundo por los próximos 100 años". Termino Hera sin la mas mínima pena.

Las almas de Hipnos y Thanatos, que aun estaban en el suelo, se desinflaron completamente hasta parecer dos manchas blancas en el suelo.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo con el castigo hermana". Dijo Hades sin el más mínimo remordimiento y Thanatos podía jurar que hasta lo decía sonriendo y feliz.

"Creo que será el mas adecuado para ellos". Dijo Zeus de la misma manera que su hermano.

"¡¡¿No me pueden dar el castigo de Ares? Yo no mate a Pandora!!". Dijo Hipnos, cuya alma había recuperado su color dorado característico y estaba flotando de nuevo cerca de Hades. El alma de Thanatos seguia en el suelo en el mismo estado en el que estaba antes

"No" Dijo cortante Zeus. "Ustedes fueron los causantes de dos Guerras Santas y van a ser castigados por manipular a una joven inocente, a todos los espectros y a mi hermano mismo. ¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que es mantener el orden en la Tierra? Ya los humanos no nos rinden el culto que nos rendían hace milenios y ellos solos destruyen el mundo. Las cosas ya están suficientemente complicadas para que dos Dioses ociosos con aires de grandeza se pongan a iniciar Guerras Santas. Van a sufrir el castigo que Hera propuso y punto. ¡Iris!". Dijo el Señor del Olimpo.

La puerta de la oficina de Zeus se abrió y una hermosa joven de ojos verdes y cabello de todos los colores del arco iris entro. De pronto como por arte de magia el alma de Thanatos recupero su forma y todo su color, permanecio flotando a lado de su hermano, si su alma tuviera rostro Hipnos estaba seguro que Thanatos tendria una cara de tonto enamorado, le pasaba lo mismo con Hebe, Afrodita y Hestia.

"¿Me llamaste padre?". Dijo la hermosa Diosa del Arco Iris.

"Si, quiero que por favor lleves a Hades, Hipnos y Thanatos al Inframundo y los dejes en Guideca junto con Hércules. Y dile a Hércules que vigile a esos dos". Zeus señalo a Hipnos y a Thanatos. "Hades puede recorrer su territorio si lo desea pero ellos no pueden salir de Guideca hasta que Persefone llegue. Avísale a Hércules de eso, es todo". Dijo Zeus.

"Entendido". Dijo Iris, y agarro las almas de Hipnos y Thanatos sosteniendo las una en cada mano. "¿Me sigues tío Hades?". Pregunto Iris

"Después de ti Iris". Y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta para salir de la oficina de Zeus. "Espero que Persefone llegue pronto al Inframundo, valió la pena perder contra Atena ya que podre verla aunque sea en mi estado actual. Nos vemos hermano, y que Hera no te descubra espiando chicas mortales". Se despidió Hades antes de salir de la oficina.

"Eso me recuerda". Empezo la Diosa del Matrimonio."¿Que estabas haciendo con tu telescopio anoche?". Pregunto Hera evidentemente molesta.

"Tengo que ir a buscar a Persefone e informarla de lo que hablamos aqui con Hades, si me disculpas querida tengo prisa". Dijo el Señor del Rayo mientras se levantaba de su silla y salia corriendo de su oficina.

"¡¡Ni creas que te vas a escapar Zeus!! ¡¡¡Vuelve aqui y confiesa tus pecados por las buenas o te voy a obligar y no te va a gustar!!!". Grito Hera mientras salia a perseguir a su esposo para darle un sermon y algo mas sobre la fidelidad.

* * *

--Bueno espero que les alla gustado el primer capitulo, este fin de semana trabajare en el segundo. Yo la verdad estoy muy satisfecho con este capitulo y espero que ustedes tambien. Pueden dejarme reviews con sus opiniones o mandarme mensajes privados o escribirme a mi correo "marcio_".

Les adelanto que en el siguiente capitulo Poseidon sera el castigado, se que ya esta castigado encerrado en al urna de Atena pero tendra un castigo similar y se encontrara con alguien que no ve ace mucho tiempo.

Nos vemos.


	2. II Poseidon

**Nota del Autor:** DISCULPENME. Perdon por tardarme tando en continuar el fic, enserio lo siento, y hasta me da verguenza porque este es entre todos mis fics el fic mas popular que tengo. Bueno aqui esta el capitulo dos. Derepente talves no sea tan gracioso como el primero, sobretodo al final. Pero este fic es la precuela de futuros fic de Saint Seiya, es la base, y no tod puede ser color rosa en la vida. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

II Poseidón

Zeus, el Padre de los Hombres y de los Dioses, esta sentado en si cómodo sillón de cuero frente a su lujoso escritorio, con el codo derecho sobre el escritorio y apoyando su mejilla sobre su puño derecho que actuaba de soporte.

Hera le había dado un tremendo sermón por haberle descubierto espiando a chicas mortales. ¿Cual era el problema? No había sido infiel, mirar es muy diferente a tocar y hacia siglos que dejo de tocar los hermosos cuerpos de las jóvenes mortales que son toda una tentación para cualquier hombre, mortal o Dios.

_"Hera es muy celosa e insegura sobre nuestra relación" _Pensó el señor del Olimpo _"Acaso no entiende que esas chicas solo me atraen en nivel físico y no en el mental ni espiritual. Además, si ella se pusiera en forma la miraría más a ella. ¿Cuando fue la ultima ves que fue al gimnasio? ¿O que hizo el más mínimo ejercicio? Siglos enteros han pasado. Al menos yo me mantengo en forma entrenando con Hércules tres veces por semana, digo, no puedo perder este físico de Dios griego que tengo, mas aun porque SOY un Dios" _

Estos eran los pensamientos de Zeus hasta que alguien golpeo a su puerta.

- Adelante - Dijo Zeus.

Entonces entro Hera, su amada esposa.

- Bueno, te alegrará saber que Persefone ya esta empacando sus cosas para ir al Inframundo. Y que Demeter no molestara a Hades ni a Persefone al menos por un tiempo, si sabe lo que le conviene - Dijo la Diosa del Matrimonio con expresión cansada y molesta.

Y es que cuando fueron a informarle a Persefone de las decisiones tomadas con anterioridad, Demeter estaba presente y estallo en cólera cuando se entero que su "preciosa, adorada y UNICA hija" debía ir al Inframundo para ponerlo en orden y permanecer allí por tiempo indefinido.

Persefone no tuvo ningún inconveniente, hasta estuvo feliz con la decisión. Pero Demeter se opuso rotundamente, alegando que eso era trabajo de "Hades y su manada de animales", ya que ellos fueron los que pelearon contra Atena y su hija no tenia nada que ver.

Zeus impuso su palabra como Señor del Olimpo y le dijo a Demeter que si no le gustaba como serian las cosas pues que se las aguantara, Zeus hace siglos que era tolerante con los caprichos de Demeter de mantener a Persefone lejos de Hades y ya estaba arto. Ahí Demeter le canto las cuarenta a Zeus, quien estuvo a punto de contestar cuando Hera le propino una fuerte palmada en el rostro a Demeter y empezó una pelea entre las hermanas que daba miedo.

Hera y Demeter se gritaban la una a la otra. La primera diciéndole sus verdades a Demeter y reclamando que solo ELLA puede insultarle a Zeus, la segunda defendiendo su posición de madre y alegando que todo el asunto era injusto. Siguieron así por unos veinte minutos, hasta que Hera encendió su cosmos y con un gancho de derecha mando a Demeter a ser un adorno en la pared y de ahí no se movió.

Después del incidente Hera le dijo a Zeus que se fuera, que ella se encargaría de arreglar las cosas con Demeter, y por supuesto Zeus salio corriendo, no iba a ser él quien detuviera a su esposa estando enojada. Y así Zeus termino en su oficina pensando sobre el temperamento de su esposa.

- Eso me alegra en verdad - Respondió Zeus.

- Ahora debemos encargarnos del siguiente asunto - Dijo Hera caminando hasta el sillón donde estuvo hace rato y señalando la hermosa urna con el sello de Atena que estaba sobre el escritorio, a la izquierda de Zeus.

Zeus estiro su brazo izquierdo y de un rápido movimiento saco el sello de Atena que mantenía cerrado la urna. Un destello de luz se produjo y la tapa de la urna salio volando pero aun así cayo sobre el escritorio de Zeus, y un alma color azul marino salio de la urna.

- Hey ¿Quien se atreve a molestarme mientras estoy durmiendo? ¿No saben con quien están tratando? ¡Soy Poseidón el Emperador del Mar! - dijo Poseidón

- Sabemos muy bien quien eres, tonto escandaloso - respondió Hera.

- ¿Eh? - el alma empezó a moverse como si mirara de Hera a Zeus y viceversa, hasta que finalmente comprendió donde estaba, y no le gustaba nada.

- Hermano, hermana, tanto tiempo. Esto hay que celebrarlo, podemos ir a un bar muy bueno que conozco y...- empezó Poseidón.

- ¡A nadie le interesan los bares que tu puedas conocer! - le corto Hera.

- Hey, ¿apenas me ves y ya me gritas? Todavía no hice nada - se defendió Poseidón.

- Yo creo que si hiciste muchas cosas, hermano - esta ves hablo Zeus.

- Como tratar de inundar el mundo con un diluvio - agrego Hera.

_"Oh oh" _Pensó Poseidón.

- Sin mencionar que fuiste el causante de que los Guerreros Divinos de Asgard murieran en una pelea contra los Santos de Atena, y ni hablemos de la gente que murió por el diluvio que hiciste en la Tierra - volvió a hablar Zeus mirando fijamente al alma de Poseidón que flotaba sobre su escritorio a unos treinta centímetros delante de él.

Por un tiempo nadie dijo nada.

- ¡Eso no fue mi culpa! T.T - dijo finalmente Poseidón.

- ¡¿Que no? ò.ó - dijeron Hera y Zeus al mismo tiempo.

- Exacto. Todo fue culpa de ese Santo de Atena, Kanon de Géminis. El me despertó antes de tiempo, y abuso de mi confianza. Me engaño desde el principio y fue él quien tuvo la idea de dominar el mundo, y luego lo del diluvio. Él me utilizo para lograr sus planes. Mi conciencia despertó después de que el Santo de Pegaso me atacara, cosa que me hizo enojar mucho. ¡Un humano atacando a un Dios! eso no se ve desde que Aquiles ataco a Ares en la guerra de Troya - relato el Señor del los Mares.

Zeus y Hera permanecieron callados un tiempo. Todo lo que dijo Poseidón era cierto, ya habían hablado con Atena para tener su punto de vista de los hechos y estaban concientes de los que Kanon había hecho.

- Aun así - empezó Zeus - Tus acciones causaron desastres en la Tierra y gente inocente murió. Kanon ya fue castigado, junto con los otros Santos Dorados, y tú no puedes quedar libre de culpa. Pues se muy bien que cuando despertaste completamente en el cuerpo de Julián Solo aun así atacaste a los Santos de Pegaso, Cisne y Dragón, e incluso atacaste a Atena - dijo Zeus.

- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que esos Santos destruyeran el Soporte Principal? ¿Que Atena me volviera a encerrar? - pregunto Poseidón.

- Pues hubiera sido mejor si hubieras tomado conciencia de tus actos mas rápido y hubieras evitado que Kanon te utilizara a su antojo - dijo Hera poniéndose de pie y caminar hacia el escritorio para ponerse a la derecha de Zeus.

- En mi defensa, es muy difícil tomar control de un cuerpo humano, aun cuando este esta destinado a ser el cuerpo de un Dios. Reencarnar no es fácil, uno no logra recordar que es un Dios hasta que pase un tiempo. Uno tiene que lidiar con su conciencia divina y su conciencia humana, y lastimosamente la conciencia humana suele ser más fuerte, sobre todo en la juventud. ¿Creen que es fácil recordar que eres un Dios cuando estas dentro del cuerpo de un joven de 19 años, multimillonario, mimado, que puede tener a toda chica que desee y que tiene el ego dolido porque una chica lo rechazo? - expuso Poseidón.

De nuevo Zeus y Hera callaron. Otra vez Poseidón tenía razón. Reencarnar es algo sumamente complicado, incluso Poseidón y Atena que son los dioses que mas reencarnan tienen problemas en recordar que son Dioses. Apolo lo hizo una vez y no recordó que era un Dios sino hasta cumplir los veinte y cinco años como mortal. Y Zeus y Hera hace milenios que dejaron de reencarnar.

- Esos son simples detalles - dijo Hera.

- Que ustedes saben que son ciertos - respondió Poseidón firmemente.

- No me busques Poseidón, acabo de tener una pelea con Demeter pero aun tengo fuerzas para otras tres mas - dijo Hera mirando con furia a Poseidón.

- ¿Y ahora que hizo Demeter? Déjenme adivinar ¿Tiene que ver con que no quiere que Persefone valla al Inframundo? - pregunto Poseidón bastante animado derepente.

- Algo así. ¡Pero no cambies el tema! El punto es que te dejaste manipular por un simple, aunque inteligente, mortal y mucha gente murió. Y eso no es lo peor - dijo Zeus.

- ¿A no? ¿Y que es lo peor? - pregunto curioso Poseidón.

- ¡QUE TENGO A ODIN QUEJANDOSE DE QUE UN DIOS INEPTO E IRESPONSABLE PROVOCO QUE SUS GUERREROS MURIERAN POR UNA CAUSA QUE NO ERA LA SUYA! - estallo Zeus.

El alma de Poseidón perdió todos los colores, no precisamente porque Zeus le hubiera gritado, sino porque Odin era el líder de los Dioses Nórdicos, con quienes los Dioses del Olimpo siempre tuvieron una rivalidad. Aunque hay Dioses que se llevan bien, Apolo y Artemisa son muy buenos amigos de Frey y Freya, Afrodita y Hebe siempre salen de compras con Freya, Hermes y Loki suelen hacer travesuras a todos cuando se juntan, y Thor y Hércules entrenan juntos de ves en cuando y se llevan muy bien. Pero el hecho de que Odin, viejo amigo de Zeus, este enojado es algo preocupante no solo para Poseidón sino para todos los Dioses Olímpicos.

- Eeeh…..¿Que te dijo Odin? – pregunto Poseidon con miedo.

- Que eres un remedo de Dios, un irresponsable, un malcriado, un tonto, inepto, infantil…- empezo a citar Hera.

- Eso suena más a algo que tu dirias de mi – dijo Poseidon.

- Que coincidencia ¿verdad? – dijo Hera con puro sarcasmo.

- Odin exige que seas castigado, hermano. Y lo vas a ser – sentencio Zeus.

- Esta bien, no tengo salida, ni cuerpo asi que dispara – dijo Poseidon totalmente acostumbrado a que esto pasara.

- Pues para empezar vas a recuperar tu cuerpo – dijo Zeus.

- ¿Que? – se sorprendio Poseidon.

- Asi como escuchaste. Vas a habitar en el cuerpo que fue destinado para ti. Volveras al cuerpo de Julian Solo y con sus influencias economicas e industriales ayudaras a las personas que sofrieron por el diluvio que causaste – explico Zeus.

- ¿Cuál es el truco aquí? Eso no parece uno de tus castigos – dijo Poseidon.

- Aquí es donde tu verdadero castigo empieza – dijo Hera sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Por qué sonries de esa forma? – el alma de Poseidón palideció levemente al ver así a Hera.

- Veras,… encontramos a Anfititre – dijo Zeus.

Ahí el alma de Poseidón perdió todo el color que tenía. Han pasado como mil años desde la última vez que vio a Anfititre, su esposa, y no fue nada agradable. La Diosa de los Mares Calmos, que de calmada no tenia nada en ese momento, lo descubrió en la habitación con una mujer mortal. La pelea fue terrible y Poseidon llevó las de perder, Anfititre se fue del templo submarino y nadie la volvió a ver desde entonces.

- Un momento. Anfititre dejo bien en claro que no queria volver a verme ni en tres mil años. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con mi castigo? – pregunto Poseidon.

- Tal vez asi fue. Pero como la diosa del matrimonio que soy debo velar por todos lo matrimonios, incluyendo los de los dioses – dijo Hera – Convenci a Anfititre de volver contigo, pues ustedes son pareja, ademas el enojo se le paso a los cien años de irse pero no volvio porque después de todo lo que hizo le daba mucha vergüenza.

- ¿QUE? ¿Ella tenia verguenza de lo que hizo? Eso si que es nuevo - comento Poseidon.

- Si, pero no creas que aqui termina todo - le advirtio Zeus.

- Anfitrite reencarnó como la hija de un director de una reserva de la vida marina en los Estados Unidos, creo que se llama Sea World o algo asi - hablo Hera.

- Sigo sin entender - dijo Poseidon.

- Como dije la convenci de que volviera contigo..., pero no te va a hacer las cosas faciles ni yo tampoco - continuo Hera.

- ¿Que? - pregunto Poseidon.

- Con la excusa de venir a estudiar en Grecia ella te va a estar controlando para que hagas tu trabajo de ayudar a las victimas de tu diluvio. Y que ella ya no este enojada contigo no significa que quiera volver completamente contigo. Como diosa del matrimonio no puedo permitir que ustedes dos sigan separados asi, por lo tanto voy a perseguirte para que te reconcilies con ella por tus propios medios - Explico Hera.

- Mas que diosa del matrimonio eres una metiche que le gusta invulucrarse en los asuntos de los demas y que quiere caprichosamente que todos vivan una vida amorosa y matrimonial perfecta - comento Poseidon molesto.

PAFF PUFF POFF. Poseidon no se esperaba el gancho de derecha que le propinó Hera y que lo mando a estrallarse con el techo y luego contra el suelo.

- Mide tus palabras sinverguenza! Yo tambien ire a la Tierra a vigilarte y a torturarte hasta te disculpes como debes con Anfititre y ella te acepte por si misma! - declaro la diosa del matrimonio con su poño derecho cerrado y cosmos brillando alrededor del mismo.

- Hermano, no te conviene quejarte en este momento ^_^U - sugirió Zeus.

- Dejame en paz, ouh - respondio Poseidon.

- Bien merecido lo tienes - dijo Hera - Pero aqui no termino todo.

- ¿Hay mas? - pregunto Poseidon.

- Me temo que si - respondio Zeus - Vas a recuperar tu cuerpo y pasar por todas las prisiones del reino de Hades.

- ¿QUE? - estallo Poseidon.

- Si, es lo justo, mucha gente sufrio por tu culpa y de esta manera aprenderas lo que es el sufrimiento - dijo Zeus sin la mas minima pena.

- OH POR FAVOR SOLO FUE UNA PEQUEÑA LLUVIA INSIGNIFICANTE T.T- lloro Poseidon.

- O es una pasada por el infierno, ayudar a la gente y reconciliaerte como coresponde con Anfitrite o te mandamos al Tartaro con papa y mama - dijo Hera molesta

El alma de Poseidon se quedo completamente estatica como analizando sus opciones. Era cierto que pasar por el Infierno de Hades no era una buena experiencia, era dolorosa hasta el extremo. Por otro lado ser encerrado en el Tartaro, que no era un lugar tan malo como se pensaba, con sus padres, Cronos y Rea. Eso si que seria lo peor de lo peor, por algo los encerraron ahi junto con los demas Titanes y es porque son insoportables. Siempre con cosas como:

- Trae esto, lleva aquello, tu cabello esta muy largo, ahora esta muy corto, nunca nos visitan,¿Hera aun sigue con Zeus? ¿Porque Hades no tiene hijos con Persefone? ¿Cuando te vas a reconciliar con Anfitrite? ¿Como es que no me mandas ni una tarjeta de cumpleaños? ¿Porque mis nietos no me visitan? ¿Ese tipo Seinfield es muy gracioso. ¿Como es eso de que los humanos llegaron a la Luna? - Definitivamente no queria pasar por eso.

- Acepto la primera opcion - dijo casi rogando Poseidon.

- No me sorprende - dijo Zeus sonriendo.

- ¿No podemos mandarlo con mama y papa aunque sea por un mes? - pregunto derepente Hera.

- NO - respondieron Zeus y Poseidon al unisono.

- Oh... - dijo Hera.

- ¿Eso es todo? Ya me puedo ir? - pregunto Poseidon.

- Supongo que si. Iris te llevará al Templo Submarino. Recuerda agradecerle a Hercules y a Hefestos por haber reparado el soporte principal y los demas pilares - dijo Zeus.

- Y tu recuerda lo de los guerreros de Poseidon - comento Hera mirando a Zeus.

- Oh cierto, gracias tesoro. Para que tu tarea sea mas facil he revivido a tus Generales. Todos estan dormidos en tu templo, esa chica Tetis los cuida, solo tienes que ir y despertarlos y eso sera todo, ya podras ponerte a trabajar - dijo Zeus.

- Anfitrite llegara a Grecia en tres dias y se reunira con tigo en la mansion Solo. Supuse que querrias tiempo para preparate antes de estar cara a cara con ella - dijo Hera.

- Muchas gracias Hera - dijo Poseidon mirando a su hermana, luego se puso frente a Zeus - Tengo una peticion - dijo con voz seria.

- Habla - respondió Zeus.

- Realmente quiero arreglar las cosa Zeus, lo digo encerio - empezo Poseidon - Gracias por revivir a mis Generales Marinos pero creo que lo justo seria darles a elegir si aun quieren servirme, tanto a ellos como a Tetis les he fallado como Dios. Me deje engañar por Kanon y ellos tambien sufrieron por mi cumpla, son buenas y leales personas que murieron tratando de defender mis ideales asi que no les robare su segunda oportunidad en la vida. Si quieren seguir sirviendome sera su desicion - dijo Poseidon.

- Eso es muy considerado de tu parte - comento Hera.

- Ciertamente - dijo Zeus - ¿Pero que es esa peticion que quieres?

- Si voy a arreglarlo todo, nesecitare a alguien - respondio Poseidon - Nesecitare al verdadero Dragon Marino.

- Oh..., si creo que puedes reclutarlo. ¿Pero que el no lleva muerto mucho tiempo? - dijo Zeus.

- Por su lealtad le pedi a Hades que lo mandara al Eliseo. Debe de estar ahi pero talves haya entrado al siclo de reencarnacion hace mucho. Una vez que este en mi cuerpo podre localizarlo en el mundo humano, sino esta ahi habra que pedirle a Hades que me deje hablar con el en el Eliseo - dijo Poseidon.

- Esta bien, concedido. Puedes reclutar al Dragon Marino y si no esta en el mundo humano, puedes ir a buscarlo en los dominios de Hades - proclamo Zeus.

- Gracias - respondio Poseidon.

- ¡Iris! - llamo Zeus y la hermosa Diosa del arcoiris entro a la habitacion

- Si, padre - dijo Iris.

- Ya puedes llevarte a tu tio Poseidon a la mansion Solo para que recobre su cuerpo, y tu recuerda Poseidon que te estaremos vigilando asi que no empieses a hacer tus travesuras una vez que recobres tu cuerpo - dijo Zeus.

- Esta bien, esta bien - dijo Poseidon mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta donde lo esperaba Iris. "_¿Vigilarme EL? JA, si claro, lo unico que el vigila son chicas mortales, aunque no lo culpo, el Olimpo tiene una vista exelente para ese telescopio con opcion de rayos-x. Tengo que conseguirme uno_" penso el emperador del Mar.

- Ah..., una cosa mas antes de irme - dijo Poseidon ya en la puerta, Zeus y Hera lo miraron curiosos - Talves Hades y yo causamos muchos problemas en la Tierra, pero nuestro objetivo era cambiar el mundo,... los humanos no son tan buenos como tu querida hija predica. Las cosas tienen que cambiar Zeus, los humanos tienen que cambiar y lamento decir que ha menos que nosotros, los Dioses, hagamos algo la Tierra misma estará condenada. Ya sea por la fuerza o por el dialogo pero debemos intervenir. La verdad si tengo que elegir entre los habitantes de mi reino marino y los humanos, prefiero quedarme con unos cuantos elegidos, mis criaturas marinas y que los humanos se extingan - dijo Poseidon

Zeus y Hera miraban a Poseidon seriamente, con el seño fruncido y con caras de sirconstancia.

- Pero los humanos contaminan los tres reinos. Contaminan la Tierra, el Mar e incluso el Aire. Zeus, esto no puede seguir asi. Atena es la soberana y protectora de la Tierra en tu nombre, has que se ponga a trabajar, porque sino,... que no te sorprenda que en unas decadas Hades y yo iniciemos otra guerra - termino Poseidon y se marcho.

Zeus y Hera estuvieron en silencio por un buen tiempo meditando las palabras de Poseidon.

- Tiene razon - dijo Hera.

- Si, la tiene. Y ya habia pensado en algo parecido. Los humanos ya por mucho tiempo han abusado del mundo que les dimos y no contentos con eso se lastiman unos a otros - dijo Zeus con enojo en su voz.

- ¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar? - pregunto Hera mirando a su esposo con seriedad.

- Si, ve y dile que yo la llamo. Es su turno. Nisiquiera mi adorada hija Atena quedara impune - dijo Zeus con suma seriedad y un extraño y amenazador brillo en los ojos.

Hera trago con dificultad y se dirigio a la puerta para ir a buscar a Atena sin hacer ni un comentario. Ver a Zeus castigar a Poseidon y a Hades es algo normal, pero verlo castigar a uno de sus hijos el mismo y que la castigada sea Atena, quiere decir que Zeus esta seriamente molesto con los acontecimientos en la Tierra. Si los dioses estan siendo castigados, Hera solo podia imaginar que estaria pensando Zeus hacer con los humanos.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Y? que tal? Reviews, criticas opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas. A que no se esperaban ese final, eh? Quien diria que hasta Atena seria casttigada? pues asi es, ella tambien cometio ciertos errores y tiene gran responsabilidad siendo la protectora de la Tierra y no esta haciendo un buen trabajo. Espero poder darles el tercer capitolo antes de año nuevo, sino lo tendran como regalo de Reyes Magos jajajaja.


	3. III Atena

Nota del Autor: Estoy de vuelta XD

* * *

III Atena

Zeus, padre de Dioses y hombres, Hijo de Cronos, Señor del Olimpo está molesto, MUY molesto. Los últimos acontecimientos en la Tierra no solo tuvieron grandes repercusiones para la raza humana, los Dioses griegos también fueron afectados. Bueno seamos objetivos, el conflicto interno en el Santuario de Atena no fue la gran cosa, únicamente porque los principales afectados fueron los Caballeros de Atena y la Diosa misma, pero la población mundial en general jamás se entero del conflicto y todo el asunto se soluciono.

Lo que paso en Asgard ya es otro tema. Algo que todos los distintos Dioses de todas las culturas del mundo estaban de acuerdo era con no entrar en conflicto contra los Dioses de otras culturas. Podía haber rivalidad y una que otra pelea cada siglo pero no una guerra directa. Lastimosamente se llego a eso. Atena entro en guerra con Hilda de Polaris, la representante de Odin en la Tierra, debido a que las tierras polares se estaban descongelando aceleradamente, lo cual traería desgracias a millones de personas. Pero a pesar de todo Atena salió victoriosa, pero por poco tiempo.

Un conflicto interno entre una Diosa y sus seguidores? No es gran cosa a cualquiera le pasa. Una guerra contra otra cultura? Puede ocurrir, está muy mal, pero puede ocurrir. Ser un Dios del Olimpo, con el poder de controlar el océano entero y crear un diluvio mundial el cual hiso que el número de muertos escalara a miles de millones y todo por culpa de haber sido manipulado por un mortal quien era seguidor de Atena? ESO NO SE PUEDE PASAR POR ALTO!

Zeus hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo se instalo en el Olimpo, no el monte Olimpo en la Tierra, eso solo es una gran montaña en la cual hay un portal que te lleva al verdadero Olimpo, que es una dimensión alterna donde viven los Dioses griegos que prefieren habitar ahí que en la Tierra. Cualquier Dios griego puede ir y venir de allí, a menos que Zeus diga lo contrario…y si lo hace recuerda que Hermes te puede meter y sacar de allí sin que nadie lo note…por un precio claro…o un favor…..o ambas cosas, pregúntenle a Dionisios, a Eris o a Ares como contactar con él.

Antes de dejar la Tierra, Zeus encomendó a su hija favorita (pero no le digan a nadie que es su favorita), Atena, que se encargara del planeta. Esto causo el enojo de muchos Dioses. Primero Poseidon, luego Hades, después Eris y Ares, para terminar con Hera, Apolo y Artemisa que a pesar de que no estaban completamente en desacuerdo con esa decisión, contribuían tirando leña al fuego.

Al final, con muuuuucha paciencia, diplomacia, autoridad y unos cuantos rayos por aquí y por allá principalmente contra Eris y unos contra Apolo por pasarse de listo, quedo resuelto que Atena se encargaría de la Tierra y cada quien con sus asuntos. Atena era la elección perfecta, era responsable, cariñosa, bondadosa, inteligente, una guía y estratega, y por sobre todo cuidaba y amaba a los humanos, y todavía lo sigue asiendo. Aunque la palabra clave es ERA, pues últimamente esa niña no se estaba comportando debidamente y entrando en conflictos con un Dios extranjero y con sus tios, de donde saco esa niña un comportamiento tan altanero y rebelde contra sus mayores?...tal vez tenga algo que ver con que Atena es hija de Zeus, pues Zeus no es ningún santo tampoco o se olvidan quien fue el que inicio la guerra contra los Titanes? No solo le hecho a su padre de la casa, lo mando al Tartaro!

Por todos esos motivos Zeus está muy molesto y Atena está justo enfrente de él.

- Tienes muchos problemas jovencita – Dijo Zeus.

- Puedo explicarlos todos – replico Atena con decisión.

- Estoy muy bien informado de todo y tus explicaciones no son necesarias – Dijo Zeus con el ceño fruncido y mirando fijamente a Atena quien solo quería que la Tierra se la tragase ahí mismo.

- Recuerda que ella no es la única responsable de todo lo que ocurrió, así que no te descargues con ella – Gracias al Olimpo que Hera salía en defensa de Atena.

Zeus suspiro.

- Eso ya lo sé – dijo Zeus – Pero aun así no cambia la situación.

- Muy bien. Estoy lista para recibir mi castigo por mis acciones – Dijo Atena.

- Castigo por tus acciones? Más bien será un castigo por la falta de acciones. – dijo Zeus.

- Como? – pregunto Atena perpleja.

- Hay niña – dijo Hera meneando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

- Has llevado a tus Caballeros a varias peleas y no fue hasta que inicio la guerra contra Hades que decidiste actuar más por tu cuenta y hacerte cargo de la situación – sentencio Zeus.

- En me defensa, mi conciencia divina no estaba despierta del todo, aun no lo está, según mis cálculos mi conciencia divina está despierta en un 47,5 % y aun entra en conflicto con mi conciencia humana – dijo Atena.

- Poseidon dijo algo parecido hace rato – dijo Hera – Aunque tu explicación tiene más sentido y elocuencia que la suya.

Zeus suspiro.

- Estoy consciente de que reencarnar en un cuerpo mortal no es algo fácil pero no estás aquí para dar explicaciones, sino para enterarte de cómo está la situación actualmente – dijo Zeus – Poseidon volverá a su cuerpo y trabajara para ayudar a los humanos, Anfitrite pronto estará con él para ayudarlo y asegurarnos de que cumpla con su trabajo, por sus acciones pasara por todas las prisiones del Inframundo, creemos que es un castigo justo.

Atena asintió levemente.

- Hades no recuperara su cuerpo, no por un buen tiempo al menos – dijo Zeus – Persefone irá al Inframundo y lo pondrá en orden, los muertos siguen llegando y hay muchos pecadores que merecen castigo.

- Hablando de castigos – interrumpió Atena – Quiero hablar sobre el castigo impuesto a mis caballeros.

- Ya me lo esperaba – dijo Zeus – No tienes que decírmelo, ya sé lo que quieres y lo voy a conceder.

- Encerio? – pregunto Atena – Me los devolveras? A todos?

- Todos los caballeros que murieron volverán a la vida y estarán a tu servicio – dijo Zeus no particularmente contento – Excepto Saga y Kanon de Geminis y Mascara de la Muerte de Cancer, esas tres personas causaron la muerte de muchas personas, sus pecados no pueden simplemente ser perdonados así sin más.

- Saga y Kanon fueron los responsables de que todo el conflicto dentro de tu santuario y en la Atlantida iniciara. Mientras que Mascara de la Muerte, durante el tiempo en que Saga dominaba tu santuario, mato a muchos inocentes ya sea por órdenes de Saga o por sí mismo – explico Hera.

- Pero… - inició Atena pero no pudo continuar.

- Sin peros! – estalló Zeus – No me salgas con que fueron engañados o que luego se arrepintieron y que al final te siguieron y te defendieron. Por las acciones de Saga y Kanon, sobre todo Kanon, el mundo está hecho un desastre, Poseidon va a trabajar a su manera para ordenarlo y tú también lo vas a hacer. Te devolveré a tus caballeros, a todos ellos, pero esos tres serán castigados. Los dejare en esa estatua por cien años para que reflexionen en todo lo que han hecho y luego los mandare al Inframundo.

Nadie hablo por un rato. Hasta que Atena rompió el silencio.

- Por cada acción hay una reacción – empezó – Entiendo tus argumentos, esperaba poder salvarlos a todos, creo que eso fue por parte de mi conciencia humana, pero debo actuar más como una Diosa y no como una niña. Está bien, acepto esos términos.

- Bien – dijo Zeus – Ya estás hablando como la Diosa que eres. Ahora sigamos. Vas a involucrarte más en los asuntos del mundo humano.

- Usare las influencias de la fundación Kido para hacerlo – dijo Atena.

- No solo eso – dijo Zeus – Tus caballeros te ayudaran con eso. Hay muchas personas que infringen las leyes, se aprovechan de mucho, causan sufrimiento y quedan impunes debido a sus riquezas e influencias. Quiero que uses a tus caballeros para que remedies esa situación.

- Pero mis caballeros luchan por la justicia y la paz – empezó Atena – Lo que me pides es que los utilice de una manera despiadada, me haría igual a Saga cuando era malvado!

- Estoy seguro de que encontraras una manera de hacerlo sin que tú y tus caballeros se ensucien las manos – empezó Zeus – De igual manera Poseidon, y luego Hades, usaran a sus seguidores de esa forma. Hades está más que dispuesto a castigar a los pecadores y corruptos, de una forma u otra.

- Y vas a permitir eso? Me pides que lo haga yo mismo o que no intervenga cuando lo hagan ellos y les permita actuar libremente, es eso? – pregunto perpleja Atena.

- Si, eso es. – respondieron Zeus y Hera al mismo tiempo. Atena miró primero a Zeus y luego a Hera y luego devuelta a Zeus.

- Ya lo dijo Poseidon – empezó Hera – Los humanos están fuera de control, son pocos los que gozan de riquezas y privilegios mientras que la mayoría sufre y no pueden defenderse, los débiles no pueden defenderse entre ellos, depende de ti o de Poseidon o de Hades de que los pecadores y corruptos sean castigados o llevados por el buen camino. Pueden actuar de la forma que mejor les parezca siempre y cuando no entren en conflicto de nuevo. Te sugiero que tomes cartas en el asunto antes de que tus tíos lo hagan, pues ellos no serán tan pasivos como tú.

- Los otros Dioses estarán atentos de nuestras acciones – dijo Zeus – Odin te tiene confianza y espera que hagas un buen trabajo, por cierto sus guerreros también fueron revividos y dejo claro que no tomaría represalias en tu contra, le culpa a Poseidon y a Kanon mas que a nadie.

Atena medito sobre todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

- No me queda más opción que ponerme a trabajar – dijo al final Atena – No me agrada lo que me piden pero encontrare la forma de que todo eso funcione.

- Estoy seguro de que lo harás – dijo Zeus sonriente – Ya puedes retirarte, hija. Tus caballeros te esperan en tu santuario, ve a reunirte con ellos seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar y decidir.

- Si lo hare – dijo Atena poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta salió de la oficina de Zeus.

- Bueno eso salió bastante bien – dijo Hera.

- Espero no tener que involucrarme más en estos asuntos – dijo Zeus – Ahora solo queda esperar y ver como se desenvuelven las cosas.

- Quieres ir a la sala y ver televisión mientras prepara la cena? – pregunto Hera.

- Si, pero que vas a preparar? – pregunto Zeus.

- Has tenido un día largo, así que te dejare elegir – dijo Hera sonriente.

- Hamburguesas, muchas hamburguesas con jamón, queso, huevo y cebollas – dijo Zeus con estrellitas en sus ojos.

- Te consiento demasiado – dijo Hera caminando hacia la puerta.

- Y aun así no es suficiente – dijo Zeus siguiéndola.

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hola a todos, disculpen por haber abandonado el fic por…..3 años más o menos jejeje. Pero bueno no hay excusa que valga ni nada, así que solo diré que estuve concentrándome en otras cosas y ya. Pero una vez más me volví a enganchar con Saint Seiya…..NI HABLEMOS DE SS OMEGA, OK? Pero bueno estoy pensando en retomar mis proyectos de SS, así que prepárense para más capítulos en este fic.

Siendo honesto solo escribiré 3 capítulos mas en este fic, que serán sobre el reencuentro entre cada dios y sus respectivos guerreros y que pasos seguirán de ahora en más. Luego me concentrare en la próxima historia que se centrara en Poseidón y sus marinos.

Encerio, como es que en el Lost Canvas y en el Next Dimension se expande las batallas contra Hades, nos muestran cosas nuevas sobre los espectros y Hades. Sin embargo de Poseidón casi nada, bueno yo tomare cartas en el asunto y expandiré más sobre Poseidón en el universo de Saint Seiya.

Nos vemos. AH si quieren dejar ideas o sugerencias, adelante, con todo gusto. Pero ya les aviso que en el futuro habrá nuevos caballeros de Geminis y de Cancer. Y no crean que los caballeros que quedan estarán ahí siempre. Habrá más conflictos en la tierra de eso pueden estar seguros.


End file.
